redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sister Armel
If you want to see Sister Armel's Talk page Archive #1 go here. Ta-da!! Here's your new talk page! And here's your first message on it! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No problem. The credit goes to Zaran Rhulain because he gave me instruction on how to archive. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your pic for my contest Wow! That's awesome!! You did a great job!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! you left errrrrrrrrrrr your cpu isn't being nice not letting me talk to you*Growl and destroys fake cpu* The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 16:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Sister Armel! I'm Seamath, osprey of the Western Sea. I like your story Revenge of a Warrior. It is good so far! I would like to be your friend. Seamath Osprey 23:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Osprey Seamath Can you update me? Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU COPYCAT!!! how long have you had another account??? Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind the wait, thanks for explaining though. You have another account?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". Poll included! Sorry that the update kinda stinks. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Large Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) hmmm, well, lemme ask this. Have you "met" Leena? Heheheheh....Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath! Book One is complete! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! it's great! -Shogg 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI, Inkheart's by Cornelia Funke. It's a good series. As well as the Alex Rider series-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! That sucks! I get back and realize that you don't have computer access for a bit! I was wondering where you were! I'll be sure to tell you about everything that happened this summer. Toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! ~Rose Longfletch --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 20:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Be held in suspense no longer! Update on The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath. At last! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey armel, have you talked to Smooth Criminal? he being quite rude.--EltonJohnRocks 18:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) im shocked at him he just left the most vulgar message! I told lord tbt not too long ago, hes starting to use badwords.look on my talk page and see for yourself.--EltonJohnRocks 18:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Come on!the message isnt that bad The message isnt THAT bad, he just wont answer my question. neither would his other little probably homosexual friends--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 18:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) >:P what are you going to do? punch me through the computer screen? send an arrow through?--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 19:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG you dont scare me. look at all the doddam clues! Elton John is a famous homosexual, Truman Capote is a Homosexual writer, and Arc-en-ciel means rainbow in french! I assume there all men, they say they always go to eachothers houses, and they hate anti-LGBT groups! havent you noticed how GAY they act!? add up the clues!--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 19:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Scaredy-cat whats the matter, armel? dont have the balls to answer me back anymore?--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 19:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) go back to your pig pen why did you snort? oh yeah,your half PIG.I ALMOST FORGOT.so THATS why I smelled rotten bacon!--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 19:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC)